1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support frame for receiving external electrical devices, having a base frame on which two vertical supports are fastened, which are arranged parallel at a distance from each other and each of which has a first profiled leg, wherein the first profiled legs face each other, project into the installation space formed by the supports and have at least one row of attachment receivers cut in the division pattern.
2. Description of Related Art
A support frame is known from German Patent Reference DE 92 04 134 U1, which teaches two vertical and two horizontal supports and the frame is fastened on a base frame. The vertical supports are U-shaped in cross section and have two profiled legs, which extend parallel with each other, and a connecting section. The profiled legs have rows of attachment receivers and protrude into the installation space enclosed by the frame. Electrical built-in units can be fastened on the profiled legs. The attachment dimensions of the built-in units are mostly designed for a standardized attachment system. The most common system of units here are the metric attachment system or the English.
It is one object of this invention to provide a support frame as mentioned above but which can be easily retrofitted in a simple manner to various systems of units for attachment.
This object is achieved by each support having at least one second profiled leg, which has a row of attachment receivers cut in the division pattern and which projects from the support facing away from the installation space. The division pattern of the first profiled leg is different from that of the second profiled leg. The supports are fastened on the base frame in two installation positions, which are rotated by 180xc2x0 around the longitudinal axes of the supports.
Each of the supports has at least two profiled legs. These have two rows of attachment receivers, wherein the attachment receivers on the two profiled legs are distanced from each other by different division patterns. For example, it is possible to realize a metric division pattern on the first profiled leg, and one on the inch on the second.
Depending on the measuring system of the external devices selected, the supports are mounted so that the respectively associated profiled legs protrude into the installation space.
With different attachment measuring systems it is often required that the horizontal distance between the attachment receivers of the oppositely located profiled legs be varied. Thus, according to a preferred embodiment of this invention, the base frame has attachment shoulders on which the supports can be attached, and the attachment shoulders form two attachment surfaces, which are spaced apart parallel with each other in the horizontal direction, on which the supports are fastened in the respective installation positions.
To be able to mount the support rapidly and easily, and to achieve at the same time a connection with the base frame, in accordance with this invention, the base frame has two footed supports which are connected with each other via a transverse strut. On its ends on the long side facing the footed supports the transverse strut has angled pieces, which form the attachment shoulders. The transverse strut forms a support flange in the areas of the attachment shoulders, which rests on the footed supports and is connected with it by screws.
The stability of the support connection is improved if the attachment shoulders are bent off in one piece from the transverse strut, so that a spacer, which is connected with attachment shoulder and the transverse strut, is inserted into an area enclosed by the attachment section and the transverse strut. The spacer and the side of the attachment shoulder facing away from the spacer each provide an attachment surface for installing the support in different installation positions. In a further function, the spacer makes it possible for the supports to be arranged at different distances from each other.
In one embodiment of this invention, the supports are formed in a double-T shape in cross section, from four profiled legs and a connecting section. This makes possible both a front mounting as well as a rear mounting of external devices on the supports. It is also possible for the supports to be assembled from two partial profiled sections of U-shaped cross section, wherein the parallel legs of the U shape form the profiled legs. The two partial profiled sections then can have an identical cross section. This results in a double-T structure.
In order to be able to provide better wiring of the external electrical devices, according to this invention, the connecting section of the support has one or several cable ducts.
In one embodiment of this invention, on their ends facing away from the base frame the supports are connected with attachment shoulders of a transverse support. The attachment shoulders protrude away in a direction toward the base frame and provide two attachment surfaces for two installation positions of the supports.